ERROR
by Shu Qiao Lian
Summary: Ketika script yang kutulis berakhir dengan kata "Error" mungkin aku menuliskan sesuatu yang salah hingga kata itu akhirnya muncul. Aku sang script progammer, dengan kisah cinta yang serumit dengan script script yang tiap hari aku buat. Aku Cho Kyuhyun dan dia mantan istriku Lee Sungmin.
1. The begining

[?php

echo "[html]

[head]

[title] Aku Melupakanmu ! [/title]

[/body]";

?]

"Save as"

"Open"

 **ERROR**

* * *

 **NB : Maaf kalau ada yang salah pada penulisan script di atas, dikarenakan tidak munculnya tanda *lebih dari dan kurang dari* maka saya ganti dengan *[]* tanda yang berada di dalam bintang ne, sekali lagi maaf jadi kalau ada yang mengerti tentang pemrogaman mohon jangan bash saya karena memang benar benar tidak muncul pada saat saya masukkan ke edit document di sini.**

* * *

 **ERROR**

 **.**

 **Cho Kyuhyun . Lee Sungmin . other cast muncul perlahan**

 **.**

 **Happy Read ^^**

 **.**

 **Please don't bash me**

.

=.=

 **Ding Dong Ding Dong**

Jam antik ku berbunyi dengan nyaring, seketika aku sadar ini sudah terlalu larut untuk bekerja di depan komputer. Mataku sudah terlalu berat tapi aku terus memaksanya untuk begadang. Pekerjaanku harus selesai malam ini juga karena bosku sudah marah marah sejak tadi pagi di kantor.

"Chagi, buatkan aku kopi" kataku memanggil istriku sambil tanganku terus menari di keyboardku.

Namun seolah baru tersadar, gerakan tanganku melambat dan aku menengok ke belakang, di sana, di atas kasurku sudah tak ada lagi sosok yeoja yang selalu menemaniku. Aku diam, entah kenapa mood untuk bekerjaku hilang. Yang ada di pikiranku sekarang hanyalah dia, istriku atau boleh aku bilang mantan istriku. Aku menghembuskan napas dengan berat.

"Aku bisa hidup tanpanya, aku hanya perlu hidup dan tak usah berpikir yang macam macam" kataku lalu segera kembali mengerjakan pekerjaanku.

Tapi sekarang kecepatan berpikirku menurun, pekerjaanku jadi terasa berkali kali lipat lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Kenapa sangat sulit bagiku berkonsentrasi, kenapa sangat sakit hatiku sekarang. Semuanya sangat tidak tepat. Ayolah otak, lupakan bayang bayangnya dulu dan bantulah aku berpikir untuk bekerja.

Aku kembali mencoba berkonsentrasi dan mulai lagi mengetik laporanku tapi,

"Arrrgh, selalu begini, baiklah baiklah, aku akan meneleponnya" kataku pada diriku sendiri ketika aku tidak konsentrasi.

Ku ambil ponsel yang sedang tidur manis di samping keyboardku, dengan ragu aku mencari namanya di kontakku.

"Cho Sungmin, Cho Sung- aigoo kenapa tidak ada namanya, omo, aku kan sudah menggantinya jadi Lee Sungmin" kataku kaget lalu dengan cepat aku menemukan namanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku mendial nomornya, berharap dia belum tidur dan mengangkat teleponku.

"Yeoboseyo, Daddy" suara serak anak kecil yang benar benar membuat hatiku tersentuh, masih terdengar sama seperti beberapa waktu lalu.

"Minhyunnie baby" sahutku.

"Daddy kenapa balu telpon baby cekalang"

"Baby kenapa belum tidur ini sudah sangat larut" kataku mengabaikan pertanyaan anak semata wayangku ini.

"Baby kangen daddy" jawaban singkat itu sudah cukup membuat hatiku ngilu.

Anakku, sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu.

"Daddy juga kangen baby, dimana Mommy?"

"Mommy cudah tidul Daddy"

"Yasudah sekarang Baby tidur ne, besok Daddy ajak jalan jalan" kataku begitu saja.

"Jinjja, allaso, baby tidul sekalang, Appa juga tidul ne" ada nada riang di antara suaranya yang serak. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin teledor seperti ini, membuat anak semata wayang kita begadang sampai tengah malam begini.

"Ne, Appa tidur sekarang, jaljayo chagiya" kataku.

"Ne, jaljayo Appa" jawabnya.

Aku segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Kenapa malah semakin gundah hatiku, ingin sekali aku bawa Minhyunnie baby kemari. Tapi apa aku bisa mengurusnya padahal aku selalu sibuk bekerja seperti ini, bahkan sampai larut malam.

Mungkin Sungmin akan tertawa keras sampai perutnya sakit jika melihat wajahku yang semakin kuyu seperti tak ada yang mengurus ini. Tapi toh bagaimana lagi, aku harus bisa hidup tanpanya. _It's hard, but I believe I can._

 ** _END or Cont . . . ?_**

* * *

Halola _, I'm Back_

Maaf karena akhirnya aku malah seperti orang galau yang belum yakin meneruskan beberapa ceritaku atau tidak. Malah akhirnya aku datang lagi dengan cerita baru, yang entah apakah layak untuk kalian baca atau tidak. Sedikit terinspirasi dari mas mas dari BB VIXX yang sedang membuatku keranjingan untuk melihat mereka dengan mata berbinar dan berkata "Whoaaa". Apakah lebay? Sepertinya tidak. Hahaha.

Oke cukup cuap cuapnya, selamat membaca ceritaku ini, semoga ada yang suka aja, kalau ada yang salah mohon di maafkan yang penting kalian paham maksudnya aja...

Peluk cium sampai klomoh dari Author

.


	2. Breakeven ?

**ERROR**

 **.**

 **Cho Kyuhyun . Lee Sungmin . other cast muncul perlahan**

 **.**

 **Happy Read ^^**

 **.**

 **Please don't bash me**

.

=.=

.

Chapter 2 : _**Breakeven ? I don' think so**_

Mulutku memang perlu dijaga agar tak seenaknya mengatakan hal yang mungkin tak bisa aku tepati. Seperti saat ini, aku didiamkan habis habis oleh anakku sendiri gara gara tak bisa tepat waktu mengajaknya jalan jalan. Em, atau mungkin salahkan saja bos ku yang seenak jidatnya memberikan revisi banyak di saat hampir pulang tadi. Weekend yang akhirnya harus aku habiskan untuk bekerja.

"Baby, maafkan Appa dong" kataku membujuk anakku sendiri yang sekarang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, umh, mirip sekali dengan Ummanya, neomu kyeopta. Aish, apa yang aku pikirkan. Bisa saja Sungmin akan besar kepala jika sampai ketahuan kalau aku masih memikirkannya.

"Minhyunnie Baby, Appamu kan sudah minta maaf, sebagai gantinya karena batal jalan jalan hari ini, Umma ajak ke rumah halmonie di Jepang mau?" tiba tiba suara Sungmin terdengar setelah tadi keluar membelikan es krim untuk Minhyun yang sedang ngambek ini.

Wajahnya nampak biasa saja tapi ada kepuasan di sana, huh, sepertinya Sungmin senang jika Minhyun ngambek padaku. Bahkan saat bicara tadi dia sengaja menekankan kata batal yang akhirnya membuat Minhyun semakin menekuk wajahnya.

"Silheo" sentak Minhyun begitu saja.

Aku ingin menahan tawa, tapi pelototan Sungmin jauh lebih menyeramkan. Bukannya takut ya, hanya menghargai saja agar tak tertawa di depannya.

"Baiklah, maumu apa Baby?" tanyaku sambil menetralkan suaraku.

"Appa sama Umma antelin Hunnie ke taman belmain besok dali pagi sampai sole" katanya masih dengan wajah cemberut.

Bukan perkara yang sulit untuk melakukan hal itu, tetapi yang membuatku harus berpikir dua kali adalah status hubunganku dengan Sungmin yang sudah bercerai ini. Hei, aku orang yang tak bisa tetap senang jika ada masalah besar di masa lalu. Em, sepertinya Sungmin juga sedang berpikir hal yang sama karena kami sama sama diam.

"Baiklah kalau tidak mau, Hunnie akan ngambek selamanya" katanya lalu berdiri dan pergi dengan cepat, bahkan es krimnya sama sekali tak disentuh.

"Aigoo anak itu" kataku sambil menyandarkan diri di sofa.

"Apa susahnya?" suara Sungmin kembali terdengar.

"Hnng?" jawabku.

"Apa susahnya untuk kita pergi bersama, kau sedang berpikir keras tentang hal ini kan, kau takut jika kekasihmu itu akan cemburu melihat kita pergi bersama seperti keluarga bahagia" kata Sungmin.

 _Oh, here we go again._ Pembicaraan kami selalu mengarah ke arah situ, lagi dan lagi.

"Min, dia bukan kekasihku" kataku membela diri.

"Lalu siapa? Teman tidur? Teman ber ehem ehem atau apa?" tanyanya beruntun.

"Itu sebuah kesalahan Min" kataku.

"Lalu apa, aku yang salah karena datang di saat yang tidak tepat"

"Cukup Min, itu sudah berlalu dan kita bukan berdebat untuk urusan itu"

Sungmin diam, matanya merah, aarght, kenapa selalu wanita yang nampak lemah.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemput kalian besok pagi pukul 10, pastikan kalian sudah siap" kataku kemudian.

"Ne" jawabnya singkat, ketus dan seperti biasanya.

"Ah ada yang aku lupa katakan padamu"

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Bukan berarti semuanya akan impas ne setelah kau juga bersama namja lain di hotel waktu itu, caramu membalasku sangat kekanak kanakan" kataku.

"Bagiku sudah cukup impas Cho Kyuhyun, aku merasakan sakit saat itu dan kau pun sama" jawabnya ketus.

"Aku tidak bicarakan soal kita Min, walau aku akui rasanya sangat sakit mengetahui kau membalasku dengan cara yang sama"

"Itu kau paham"

"Tapi ini soal Minhyun, Cho Minhyun, anak kita, segalanya tidak impas Min, karena akhirnya anak kita yang merasakan ketidakadilannya"

Sungmin diam, dia nampak berpikir. Semoga kau benar benar paham Min, apa yang sebenarnya kita korbankan untuk sebuah pembalasan yang tak akan impas ini. Ish, harusnya aku yang paling bersalah di sini, gara gara kesalahan yang entah bagaimana bisa aku lakukan itu, membuat sifat kekanak kanakan Sungmin keluar.

'Aish Cho Kyuhyun kau paling tidak bisa melihat dada besar' batinku sendiri.

Ya ya ya, yeoja itu sempurna, badannya sangat enak di lihat apalagi saat aku sentuh. Memang berbeda dengan badan Sungmin yang tak terlalu sempurna, apalagi ada banyak timbunan lemak di sana dan sini. Tapi ya itu terjadi setelah melahirkan Minhyun. Oh, dulu kehidupan rumah tangga kami begitu sempurna.

"Sudahlah, saatnya kau pulang, di rumah pasti yeojamu sedang menunggu" katanya.

"Kau juga, pasti sebentar lagi namjamu akan pulang, baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi" kataku.

 _It's war._ Aku benci mengatakan kata itu, tapi ya memang itulah keadaannya. Minhyunnie baby yang sabar ne karena kau memiliki orang tua yang benar benar masih begitu muda untuk melakukan semuanya hingga berakhir seperti ini.

 **Cont/**

* * *

 **Shu Qiao Lian**


	3. Wipe Your Eyes

**ERROR**

 **.**

 **Cho Kyuhyun . Lee Sungmin . other cast muncul perlahan**

 **.**

 **Happy Read ^^**

 **.**

 **Please don't bash me**

.

=.=

.

Chapter 3 : ** _Wipe Your eyes_**

Seperti yang sebelumnya aku katakan, aku akan menjemput mereka pagi ini. Aku melihat arloji kesayanganku, hadiah dari seseorang yang cukup spesial untukku. Masih pukul setengah 10, eemm, setengah jam lebih awal dari yang aku katakan kemarin. Tapi tak apalah, aku juga masih berada di dalam mobil, belum berniat turun dan menjemput -mantan- istriku serta anakku untuk jalan jalan.

Aku kembali menengok arlojiku, ayolah kenapa lama sekali kau bergerak. Eh, kenapa aku begitu bersemangat untuk pergi bersama mereka. Apa yang kupikirkan? Aish, _don't ever thinking 'bout reconciliation with her._

Aku diam, apa sebegitu bencinya aku dengan Sungmin, hingga tak mau untuk rujuk kembali. Sepertinya sejak awal aku dan Sungmin bukanlah jodoh yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk bersama. Dimulai dari pernikahan kami saat kami masih begitu muda, bahkan tak sampai umur 20 tahun. Saat itu kami begitu terbawa perasaan hingga memutuskan untuk menikah muda. Tapi, ada alasan lain sebenarnya, yah, s _he's pregnant. Eum, classic reason, but that's true._

Sebenarnya bisa kami gugurkan namun aku memilih untuk mempertanggung jawabkannya, lagipula saat itu usia kandungan Sungmin baru beberapa minggu. Dan ya, akhirnya kami menikah, dengan restu tentu saja. Mau bagaimanapun juga hal ini sudah terjadi, mau marah juga tak ada guna. Tapi aku di beri syarat oleh kedua orang tuaku, harus benar benar menjaga Sungmin sampai aku tak sanggup lagi.

" _Well,_ sepertinya aku telah melanggar syarat itu" kataku sambil kembali melihat arlojiku. Arloji berbentuk bulat dengan gambar kelinci kecil di dalamnya, tak cocok dengan _style-_ ku tapi ya bagaimana lagi, aku sangat menyayangi arloji ini.

Saat itu aku tetap menyelesaikan pendidikanku, tapi tidak dengan Sungmin. Dia harus rela melepaskan segala atribut pendidikannya untuk mengurus kandungan dengan dibantu Umma kami tentu saja.

'Aish, Umma, maafkan anakmu yang tampan ini telah membuat anak orang menderita' batinku.

Tentu saja saat mengetahui bahwa aku dan Sungmin akan bercerai, orang tuaku marah besar. Bukan kepada kami, tapi hanya kepadaku saja. Mereka terlanjur sangat menyayangi Sungmin dan cucu mereka, Minhyun. Tapi aku malah membuat kesalahan. Walau tak ada kekerasan fisik yang aku derita karena kemarahan orang tuaku, namun dengan dicuekin habis habisan serta menganggapku tak ada. Jauh lebih menyakitkan kan, bahkan sampai sekarang perlakuan itu masih aku terima.

Jarum panjang di arlojiku sudah sampai pada angka 12. Oke, saatnya menjemput mereka.

Pintu rumah sederhana itu terbuka diiringi dengan keluarnya seorang yeoja bersama seorang anak kecil di gendongannya. Senyum anak itu terus terkembang hingga membuatku ikut tersenyum kecil. Saat yang tepat, pikirku. Yap, bersamaan dengan aku keluar dari mobil, mereka juga keluar dari rumah.

" _Daddy_ " teriak cempreng anak itu sambil meronta turun untuk menyambutku.

"Anak _Daddy_ sangat bersemangat ne" kataku setelah Ia berada di dalam gendonganku.

"Eum" angguknya cepat dan bersemangat.

"Kenapa tak masuk dari tadi" suara Sungmin muncul.

"Hngg? Aku baru sampai Min" jawabku bohong.

" _Lie,_ aku sudah melihatmu sejak tadi di depan rumah Kyu, kau sangat bersemangat ternyata" kata Sungmin dengan senyum tipis.

"Oke, aku tertangkap basah, jadi kita jalan sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Yap" katanya lalu segera mengunci pintu rumah dan masuk ke dalam mobil yang sebelumnya aku sudah lebih dulu masuk bersama Minhyun.

Di dalam mobil hanya Minhyun yang asyik bercerita panjang lebar, sedangkan aku dan Sungmin hanya menanggapi sedikit sedikit. Tentu saja masih ada rasa canggung diantara kami berdua karena sudah sangat lama tidak jalan bersama begini.

"Em Kyu, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Sungmin setelah Minhyun diam cukup lama.

"Oh, sangat baik, bahkan otakku belum miring dengan begitu banyak script yang menjejalkan diri ke dalamnya" jawabku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku.

Tawa cekikikan ringan terdengar dari bibir Sungmin.

"Senang bisa menghiburmu" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, aku tidak tertawa karenamu, aku sedang melihat ponselku" jawab Sungmin.

"Oh" kataku.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan Vic-"

"Kita sudah sampai" kataku memotong pembicaraannya.

Tema kita hari ini adalah bersenang senang bukan untuk bertengkar. Aku hanya tak ingin terlihat seperti Appa yang buruk dihadapan Minhyun. Lagipula saat aku bilang kita sudah sampai memang benar. Pintu gerbang masuk taman bermain sudah terlihat dan aku sedang berusaha untuk parkir sekarang.

" _Daddy_ mau es klim" kata Minhyun kecil di gendonganku.

Sekarang kita sudah masuk ke dalam taman bermain dan yang pertama kali diucapkan oleh mulut kecil Minhyun adalah es krim.

"Kajja, kita beli es krim" ajakku.

Sungmin tak menjawab tapi langsung mengikuti kami menuju ke kedai es krim.

"Pink" kata Minhyun, pink artinya strawberry.

"Arraso, nah ahjumma, strawberry 1 dan vanilla 1" kataku.

"Untuk siapa yang vanilla?" tanya Sungmin.

"Untukmu" jawabku singkat.

"Aku sedang tak ma-"

"Sudahlah ambil saja" kataku memotong lagi.

Oke, es krim kami sudah jadi, walau berpura pura tak mau tapi terlihat sekali Sungmin sangat berbinar ketika melihat es krim di tangannya. Dan memakannya dengan bersemangat.

"Baiklah Baby, sekarang kita mau naik apa dulu?" tanyaku pada Minhyun.

Minhyun menggeleng.

"Wae?"

Minhyun kembali menggeleng lalu memperlihatkan es krimnya yang masih separuh. Aku tersenyum, dia ingin menghabiskan es krimnya dulu.

"Baiklah, kita jalan jalan saja dulu" kataku dan di beri anggukan oleh Minhyun.

Aku seperti melupakan keberadaan Sungmin ya. Dia sejak tadi hanya diam menghabiskan es krimnya dan tak berniat mengajakku bicara.

"Kyu, aku lelah" suara lembutnya terdengar, oh akhirnya dia menunjukkan keberadaannya.

"Kita duduk di bangku sana ne, kau masih bisa jalan kan?"

"Aku belum lumpuh Kyu" jawabnya.

"Oke"

Kami berjalan dalam diam, dengan pikiran masing masing dan Minhyun yang masih sibuk dengan es krim pink nya.

Tuk

Bersamaan dengan kita berdua duduk di bangku tempat es krim itu jatuh dengan es krim yang sisa sedikit. Aku melihat ke arah Minhyun yang kini sudah jatuh tertidur. Hee? Tidur?

"Akhirnya tumbang juga" suara Sungmin terdengar.

Aku langsung menatapnya. Apa Sungmin merencakan ini semua, dia membuat Minhyun tertidur dengan obat tidur lalu dia ingin berduaan denganku, ingin melakukan itu.

'Aish apa yang aku pikirkan tak mungkin Sungmin ingin minta itu di tempat seperti ini' batinku.

"Sejak semalam dia tidak mau tidur, dan aku mau tidak mau harus menemaninya terjaga, kau tak lihat kantung mataku ini" katanya setelahnya.

"Bukannya sejak dulu memang begitu" kataku setelah lega ternyata pikiranku salah dan konyol.

"Kau menyebalkan" katanya.

"Mian" jawabku.

"Sejak kau pulang kemarin, Minhyun tak berhenti berceloteh tentang akan pergi ke taman bermain bersamamu, dia nampak bersemangat bahkan sampai tak mau tidur, lalu dia menangis lalu tertawa, seolah dia tak bisa mengontrol rasa senangnya"

"Sebegitu senangnya dia" lirihku sambil melihat ke arah Minhyun yang tertidur pulas.

"Aku hampir bosan mendengar ' _Mommy_ , kita benal akan pelgi belsama _Daddy_ kan?' tapi aku tersenyum dan berkata 'Ne, kau senang' dan Minhyun mengangguk lalu berlarian kecil, aku sudah lama tak melihat Minhyun sebahagia itu" kata Sungmin dan suaranya sekarang nampak serak.

 _Oh no, please don't cry._ Tapi nyatanya kata kata itu hanya berakhir di benakku saja, karena sekarang Sungmin sudah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menangis dalam lirih.

"Syutt, aku di sini, jangan menangis" kataku sambil menyentuh Sungmin dengan tanganku yang bebas. Walau agak kesulitan sambil menggendong Minhyun begini.

"Aku orang tua yang gagal" lirihnya.

"Tidak, tidak, yang gagal bukan hanya kau tapi aku juga, kita" kataku masih mencoba menenangkan.

"Seharusnya kita tak terbawa emosi saat itu dan berakhir dengan perpisahan seperti ini" kataku lagi.

"Semuanya tak akan kembali sama Kyu" katanya sambil menatapku dengan mata sembab merahnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku. Mianhae Min, aku telah membuatmu berada di masa sulit dan penuh luka. Aku sering merasa bahwa aku sangat bodoh Min, hingga melewati batas dan melupakan janji yang sudah aku ucap. Sekarang aku tahu, bukan hanya Minhyun saja yang butuh perhatianku, tapi kau juga.

"Ssst, jangan kuatir Min, aku ada di sini dan menghapus air matamu" kataku.

 **Cont/**

* * *

 **Shu Qiao Lian  
**


	4. Yeah, we are a family before

**ERROR**

 **.**

 **Cho Kyuhyun . Lee Sungmin . other cast muncul perlahan**

 **.**

 **Happy Read ^^**

 **.**

 **Please don't bash me**

.

=.=

Chapter 4 : **_Yeah, we are a family before (flashback)  
_**

* * *

"Min, buatkan aku nasi goreng" perintahku pada istriku.

Ah, penat sekali kaki ku rasanya. Pekerjaanku terasa begitu berat dari hari ke hari. Pening juga rasanya kepalaku. Memikirkan berbagai macam hal dalam satu waktu bersamaan, kalau saja aku tak jenius mungkin saja aku sudah melambaikan tanganku ke Tuhan dan bilang . . .

 _'I'm done! Now You can take my soul'_

"Mian Kyu, aku sedang mengurusi uri Baby, sejak tadi dia rewel" jawab Sungmin.

Ah iya, anak pertama kami yang sekarang berusia hampir 3 tahun. Masih saja rewel dan selalu memonopoli Sungmin untuk dirinya sendiri. Aku kan juga butuh dimanja oleh Minnie, batinku.

Hei, kalian ingin tahu tidak rasanya punya anak di saat usia kalian masih muda, _well_ , aku harus mengatakan bahwa lebih dari 50%-nya adalah rasa kesal. Bingung antara harus bermain atau melakukan tanggung jawab sebagai kepala keluarga. Eum, aku kadang menyesalkan keputusanku waktu itu.

"Baiklah aku buat sendiri saja" kataku akhirnya, tentu saja dengan menahan rasa kesal.

"Oh iya Kyu, aku masih ada sisa masakan tadi siang di kulkas, kau ambil itu saja ne lalu kau panaskan" kata Sungmin lagi.

Tanpa berkomentar apapun aku segera melakukan perintah Sungmin. Hah, sup labu, apa masih enak, batinku sambil mengamati semangkuk sup labu yang kini ada di tanganku.

"Aigoo, Baby, tidur ne ini sudah malam" keluh Sungmin dari arah kamar.

Aku tersenyum ringan.

Yah, pasti Sungmin sudah berusaha dengan keras melakukan ini semua sendirian, menangani Minhyun yang rewel, membersihkan rumah walau kadang dibantu Umma, memasak untukku walau pada akhirnya aku harus makan makanan sisa tadi siang.

"Minnie, berikan Minhyun padaku, biar kau setidaknya bisa memasakkan sesuatu untukku makan" kataku setelah berada di dalam kamar.

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, sini biar ku gendong" kataku.

Sungmin nampak tersenyum lalu menyerahkan Minhyun padaku, aigoo, semakin berat saja anak ini. Apa yang Sungmin berikan padanya ya.

"Huwaaaaa Mommy" tangisan Minhyun pecah tak lama setelah menyadari bahwa Mommy tercintanya berada jauh darinya.

"Omo omo, cup cup cup Baby"

Namun Minhyun tetap tak mau diam.

"Sini Kyu biar aku gendong" kata Sungmin yang akhirnya harus berbalik arah menuju ke arahku.

"Tidak usah, kau masak saja sana" titahku.

Sungmin masih memandang kami, wah, sepertinya dia tidak percaya aku bisa menenangkan Minhyun.

"Oh iya, Baby kangen suara Daddy kan" kataku lalu aku mulai bersenandung kecil.

Lalu Minhyun menghentikan tangisannya, dan aku melirik Sungmin. Lihatkan aku bisa menangani Minhyun. Sungmin pun tersenyum, dia berlalu setelah yakin aku mampu menenangkan Minhyun.

"Hiiiihiii" aku menghentikan nyanyianku dan memandang Minhyun yang malah tertawa.

"Daddy lucu" katanya setelahnya lalu melanjutkan tawanya.

Dasar anak nakal, batinku.

Tapi kemudian aku ikut tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu Minhyun. _Well,_ setidaknya sekarang Ia tak menangis dan tak membuat Mommy nya kewalahan lagi. Aku lalu mengajak Minhyun berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk melihat Sungmin dan memamerkan padanya aku bisa membuat Minhyun berhenti menangis.

"Masak apa Min?" tanyaku.

"Yah, karena aku sudah tak punya ide lagi mau masak apa jadi aku cuma bisa buatkan telor ceplok Kyu" jawabnya santai, ringan seolah itu adalah masakan terbaik yang bisa Ia kerjakan sekarang.

Eh, telor ceplok? Bukankah tadi aku menyuruhnya membuatkanku nasi goreng ya. Protes tidak ya, tapi kalau aku protes kasihan juga Sungmin, dia sudah terlihat lelah. Tapi kalau aku tidak protes, hmm, aku sudah membayangkan bagaimana bentuk dan rasa telor ceplok itu, seperti sudah hapal di luar kepala dan aku bosan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" jawabku akhirnya dan segera mendudukan diri di kursi.

Tak berapa lama Sungmin selesai dan segera menghidangkannya padaku. Wow, bukan sekedar telor ceplok ternyata. Aku sampai lupa kalau skill istriku dalam memasak itu sudah setaraf dengan chef restoran mewah. Dalam waktu tak terlalu lama Ia berhasil menciptakan telor ceplok berbentuk hati dengan kuning telur yang masih utuh dan tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun. Di tambah beberapa sosis serta nasi yang masih hangat.

"Baby sini ikut Mommy biar Daddy mu makan dulu"

"Eumm" angguk Minhyun dan kini sudah berpindah tangan ke Sungmin.

"Makanlah Kyu aku akan menidurkan Minhyun dulu" kata Sungmin.

"Ne, kau beristirahatlah, aku tahu kau pasti sangat lelah" jawabku dan diberi senyuman oleh Sungmin.

"Eum, kau juga ne"

Oke, setidaknya hari ini aku makan makanan enak dan bukan sisa tadi siang. Eh, sepertinya ada yang terlewat, semangkuk sup labu yang baru saja dihangatkan itu juga ikut ada dalam menu makan malamku ini.

'Ya ampun Min, kau benar benar lupa aku benci sayuran' batinku.

'Kyu labu itu buah bukan sayuran' aiih, entah kenapa malah kalimat itu yang tiba tiba terlintas dipikiranku. Aku tak peduli mau itu buah atau sayuran, tapi intinya aku tidak suka.

.

Aku kembali ke kamar setelah selesai makan, aku melihat keluarga kecilku sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Ku amati wajah Sungmin dari dekat, dia benar benar terlihat lelah dengan kantung mata yang menebal. Mianhae Min, aku membuat hidupmu susah karena harus mengurus anak di saat usiamu masih muda.

"Saranghae" bisikku lalu mengecup kening, kedua matanya, hidung, dan terakhir bibir semerah cherry-nya.

"Uri Baby, saranghae" bisikku pada Minhyun dan mengecup keningnya.

 **" _Thanks God for giving me a good family, I promise to be a good father for my child and good husband for my wife, and being a guardian for my family that I love, amin"_** doaku malam ini serta syukurku pada Tuhan. Semoga akan terus seperti ini.

Setelahnya aku mulai merebahkan diriku di kasur dan mulai memejamkan mataku. Aku memang butuh tidur setelah seharian ini begitu lelah bekerja, yah di usiaku yang tergolong masih muda ini aku sudah berada dalam tekanan seorang bos besar di tempatku bekerja. Di saat yang lain masih sibuk kuliah, aku sudah lulus karena kemampuan otakku yang dibilang luar biasa ini. Sejak sekolah dasar aku selalu bisa lompat kelas karena kecerdasanku, tapi nyatanya kepandaian otakku tak berpengaruh dalam hal percintaanku dan kehidupanku. Hingga aku harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk dapat menghidupi keluarga kecilku ini di saat aku harusnya masih sibuk mengumbar kata cinta untuk para yeoja diluar sana.

'Aku bahagia memilikimu Min dan uri Baby, seperti dalam doaku tadi aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa menjadi yang terbaik untuk kalian' batinku sebelum aku benar benar tertidur.

* * *

 _ **Back to this time**_

"Masa yang indah ne Min" kataku pada Sungmin yang kini sudah agak tenang di sampingku.

"Kau masih ingat dengan jelas" tanyanya.

"Ya, tak mungkin aku melupakan kenangan kita" kataku jujur.

"Gamsahae"

 _"Yeah, we are a family before"_ jawabku.

 _'Before i ruined everything'_ dan lanjutku dalam hati.

 **Cont/**

* * *

 **Shu Qiao Lian**


End file.
